Ballad
by Starr Stealer
Summary: International pop star sensation, Kagome Higurashi, is who every girl wants to be. But Kagome's personal life is in turmoil especially when someone from the past returns and starts reeking havoc in her life.
1. Prologue

I don't own Inuyasha folks. End of story

* * *

I, Kagome Higurashi, love to sing. I have loved to sing since I was a little girl. I am an 18 year old pop sensation and yet, I am struggling to keep up with everything that is going on. I am lonely, heartbroken, and depressed. My grandfather is very ill and there is nothing that can be done for him. I am lost and confused in the midst of all of the intrigue and rumors that cloud people's minds.

What am I to do when I am expected to turnout a new album? Do I put out a crappy one so that I can spend what little time my grandfather has left in this world with him or do I put one out that is explaining how I feel and what is going on? My mind and heart feel like they could burst from all of this turmoil.

This is when I meet someone whom I didn't ever expect to come across again. An old and dear friend who has also been changed due to the life that he leads; when he was once an innocent who became a victim of this life's harsh and cruel realities. Someday soon we will not have faith in ourselves anymore but only in each other as a way of escape.

When I feel like giving up I can't any more. Not with how far I have come. I can't rely on the tricks and masks like I used to. No, instead I need to let it all out. This is where the ballad begins.

_Being crushed down,_

_Nowhere to hide._

_You'll stand there,_

_And push me aside._

_Can I live without you,_

_In my life?_

_Can I tell my heart,_

_To forget what was once said in a song?_

* * *

Author's note:

So what did you think? Should I continue? Please be honest in your opinions.

Starr Stealer


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha folks. So don't bug me about it.

"--" Speaking '--' Thinking -- Dream Sequence

* * *

Chapter One

_I looked out into the crowd before I was to go on stage. I was nervous for some unknown reason to me. There were millions of people out there. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders that turned me around. I saw brilliant red eyes looking at me. Then suddenly they disappear to reappear as millions of golden hues. I threw myself at them but just before I got there—!_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I sighed, for once the dream turned out differently. Those eyes had given me goose bumps and yet they were familiar. I grudgingly turned my alarm clock off and went to get ready for the day. Today I was filming my video for "Classic" which is about just how classic can boys get. I started humming as I turned the radio on. It was playing that very song currently.

"_You may carry a trick,_

_Or two up your sleeve babe,_

_But I don't give a damn._

"_You may be sweeter,_

_Than the rain on my lips baby._

_But I don't like what you do._

"_You hang over my shoulder,_

_Like a lost puppy when I am talking._

_You treat me like dirt and,_

_Flip up my skirt._

"_It is funny how you are so classic, (classic)!_

_The way you do the things you do._

_I slap you away yet you trot right back,_

_Dontcha see?_

"_Dirt under my feet is cleaner than you!_

_The rain cleanses me of you! _

_When I found the right guy, yeah,_

_Ya ruin it!_

"_Guys are so classic Baby._

_It is a matter of fact._

_So goddamn possessive, _

_Yet treat us like shi-i-i!_

"**Real quiet now y'all.**_" _

Kagome giggled and turned of the radio. She had caught the end of the song and she thought that it was so ironic with what was happening in her real life. Her beau, as her mother liked to call them, Naraku, was a perfect example of what the song was getting at. He was so possessive of her, yet her treated her like dirt and defended her when others did.

Kagome shook her head as she shook out her hair. 'I am going to break up with him tonight. I am sure that Miroku would be glad to be with me when I dump him. Who knows what he'll try.' Kagome slid her favorite 'going out' pajama bottoms that had a pick background and had white dogs on them that said, "Love Me! Love my Dog!" She pulled on her purple, black, and white high school volleyball hoodie on over a silk cami with lace detail on it. She slid into black flip-flops and went out of her rooms.

Kagome skipped down the stairs and popped into the kitchens to grab a granola bar and to kiss her mothers cheek before she left. When she got there her mother looked up at her from whatever she was cooking and greeted her only daughter.

"Good morning Kagome. You had better hurry dear; you have to be there in forty-five minutes."

"Good morning mom. Just grabbing some breakfast," she said grabbing a water bottle and a granola bar. She went up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek and left the room. "Bye Mom!" She yelled back through the door.

"Bye Kagome!" Her mom called. "She'll be back in a minute."

Kagome ran through the entrance hallway and through the front doors. She paused and felt her side. She gasped and turned around and ran back inside to the kitchen.

"Mom! Where's my-!" Kagome crossed her eyes looking at the messenger bag that was dangling in front of her nose. Kagome smiled. "Thank you mom! What would I do with out you?"

"Forget everything."

"MOM!"

"Get going you're going to be late!" Kagome looked at her watch and gasped.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome retraced her earlier steps and ran out to the limo that was waiting there for her. "Thomas you have to step on it or I am going to be late you hear!"

"Yes Miss Kagome." Kagome slid into the limo and turned the radio on to listen to music announcements and such. She watched as the scenery rolled by outside of the car. She thought back to before she started on the path to becoming a professional singer.

"_Kagome!" An eight year-old boy with waist length silvery hair, dog ears, and golden eyes called out to a miniature of her. "You're here! I was beginning to think you weren't coming! Sesshomaru was being all mean this morning saying that a senator's kid like you wouldn't want to talk to a mutt! Can you believe him?" Kagome joined him and they walked into their class._

"_Inuyasha I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't listen to him when he talks. He is just an over-grown pup with SUHA Syndrome." _(Stick up his ass Syndrome)

"_We agreed that I wouldn't let him bully me is what we agreed upon but I think I'll do that to." They sat at their desks that were right next to each other. Kagome put her books into her desk before reaching over and grabbing the tip of Inuyasha's right ear and rubbing it gently._

"_No Inuyasha you don't think that you'll do that you will okay." Inuyasha let out a purr before answering affirmatively. A slap on the desk in front of Inuyasha snapped them out of a normal morning moment. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at the girl._

"_Why do you hang out with that mangy half-breed Higurashi? You could do so much better than hanging out with him," the girl said with her nose up in the air._

"_And who would be better Kikyo, you and your group of nits? No thank you. I'd rather kiss Inuyasha's evil older brother than hang with you and your group of sinfully, rancid lackeys." Several of the other kids in the room laughed at the comment. "Now get away before we have a restraining order put on you."_

Kagome almost fell out of her seat. She straitened herself and looked out the window. They were…there. Kagome let out a laugh. She had been so absorbed in the memory that she forgot all about the time. Kagome slipped on her sunglasses and hat before opening the door and sliding out into the warm sun.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha. Just like the rest of you I wish that I did. Nor do I own Green Day and their song; or Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's Fool'.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome was sitting in her 'director's chair' watching the tape of what she had done that day. Her brother Souta sat next to her watching as she did a few stretching moves on the tape.

"Kags, your hopelessly crazy. But who cares; you're so good!"

"You're flattering me Souta so what is it that you want?"

"Nothing Kags, nothing at all," he said. "You wanna grab a pizza on the way home?"

"Hells yes! Why would I miss the chance to eat junk with hot sauce?"

"It figures that you would say that. Well since we are all done here shall we go?"

"Yay! Time to eat fat food! By the way would you believe that I am broke right now? Mom won't let me get anything out of my account yet. The press would have a field day if they learned that there sweetheart of music only receives money from allowances." Kagome and Souta sighed.

"All right, all right sis. I'll buy."

"Yay! You're the bestest baby brother in the entire world Souta!" Kagome squealed as they walked out to the car. Kagome got in the passenger's side while Souta got in the driver's seat. Souta turned the radio on their favorite rock station and listened to several songs. Kagome and Souta started to sing along when Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' came on.

"_That was Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Please stay tuned as we are about to do our safety tests."_

Then came on this loud annoying BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Kagome turned off the radio and sat back in her seat. She looked outside at the trees that they were passing.

"Souta?"

"Mmph. I mean what?"

"Do you remember Inuyasha?"

"All that I remember would be his ears, his hair, and his eyes. Everything else is a blank. Why did you ask?"

"I just remembered something very funny that he and I did to Kikyo when we were little."

"You mean our dearest step cousin Kinky Ho."

"Yep! That's the one. I miss Inuyasha. I haven't been able to get a hold of him in years." Kagome could feel the tears that she hadn't shed for him in a long time start welling up in her eyes. She passed a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get to see him again someday," he said encouragingly.

"They want me to bring out a new album already Souta. I am being pressured so heavily to do so in the first place but it won't be my music. They are going to try and force me to sing the damn pop stuff that everyone else is singing."

"Well there is nothing that we can do about it for now, sis. Here let's listen o something else." Souta turned the radio back on and a new song came on. Kagome looked at Souta and smiled at him.

"Thanks Souta."

"For what?"

"For being here Souta, with me. I don't know what I'd do with out you bro."

When they finally got back home it was almost midnight. They tried to very quietly sneak in without being caught. Of course, they don't succeed and their mother scared them by doing the sitting in the chair by the lamp in the dark and then turning it on scaring the wits out of them.

"And why are you two so late in getting home? Surely it doesn't take that long to get home."

"Well the shoot went later than expected and we had to miss diner so we grabbed some pizza on the way home," Souta said truthfully.

"Yeah and when we went in the people kept on asking for my autograph, weird huh?" Kagome and Souta shared in a small giggle.

"I expect you to be up bright and early tomorrow. We are going to be visiting Grandpa early before his surgery." Kagome and Souta hung their heads and felt tears stinging at the back of their eyes.

"Yes mom." They replied in unison.

"Now go to bed."

Kagome and Souta trudged up the steps and turned to their respective wings. When Kagome got to her room she immediately picked up her phone to call her in a few minutes ex boyfriend. She listened to it ring for a while and then heard him pick it up.

"Hello Babe," came Naraku's sleepy voice.

"Don't call me Babe Naraku. Look we have ta talk."

"Uh-oh. This doesn't sound too good. Did something go wrong at the shoot?"

"No, it went just fine. The reason that I am calling will only be bad for you."

"Why? What is it Kagome?"

"Naraku, I can't-"

"**Kagome get off the phone NOW!"** Kagome's mother yelled.

"Sorry Naraku but I have got to go."

"See yah when the sun shines _fluerette_."(1)

"Sure." Kagome turned the phone off. 'How do mom's do that?' She wondered.

Kagome picked up her headphone's and turned it on to number one on the album; "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne.

Kagome was asleep before the song ended but as she closed her eyes she promised herself that she would leave Naraku in the dust and continue on with life the next day.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I took soooo long in writing this chapter but with school and volleyball and my other story and the rest of my life I just haven't found the time. Since in school I am taking typing lessons hopefully I can turn out chapters faster.

Please tell me what you think of my story and give me your honest opinion. As a writer that is the most important thing that I can receive. If you have a question about the story then e-mail me or use the reviewing due-hicky and I'll be happy to answer your questions.

(1) Fluerette is a French endearment that basically means little flower.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha! Leave it be!

* * *

Chapter Three

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. As he dried himself off, he shook his head causing little water droplets to fly through the air. He whipped the mirror off and glared at his short hair. Well not super short as it fell to the middle of his neck, but much shorter than the waist length hair he had gloriously donned the day before. His half brother, after continuously pestering him about it, had finally admitted that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

He cocked his head to the side and regarded his hair thoughtfully. He shook his head and finished drying his hair. He quickly brushed it before shaking it to the way he liked it. A slightly ruffled style with a professional flair that said," Choose me! Choose me!" Well that is what their stepmother always called it. Speaking of which…

"Inuyasha! Don't make me come in there! You need to get to that new job of yours! On your way home make sure to pick up my booze!" Tatiana yelled at him through the bedroom door. Inuyasha yelled back an affirmative while he rolled his eyes. He had landed a job with the choreographer of some prissy pop star. He was going to be learning how to choreograph while he got to do some dancing of his own with the 'princess'.

He made his way to his closet and took out two pairs of pants and two shirts. Inuyasha yanked his towel off and put some boxers on. He pulled the first pants out of the pile and laid them out on the bed doing the same with one of the shirts. He then also did the same to the other set. He shook his head before switching the shirts around. He decided on slightly baggy jeans, a tan shirt that said in bright red and orange, 'Your mom…' on the front and on the back it said, '…likes my butt.' Inuyasha slipped his brown Birkenstocks on before tying his rosary with the cream colored fangs of a real demon around his neck. He picked up his gym bag that held a change of clothes and his dancing shoes.

He waved at his stepmother before stepping out of their apartment and into the hallway that led to the parking garage. He quickly made his way over to his car. It was a 2000 Dodge Stratus and it was the only one he could afford. He threw his stuff into the passenger seat before putting the key in the ignition and buckling his seatbelt. Inuyasha quickly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street to make his way to the studio that he was asked to go to.

Inuyasha drive for about half an hour before he came upon the address that the studio was at. He pulled into the parking lot that was near the building. He climbed out of his car and grabbed his stuff before locking the doors up. As he walked towards the building he looked at it in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful architectural building before. When he reached the front doors the opened automatically for him and he quickly found the nearest elevator. He pressed the button to go down to the basement. Inuyasha watched the number go down to "B" and as the doors opened a chime sounded.

All he saw were hallways and doors. He found a sign that said that the hallway to the right was the one he was looking for. He noticed that there weren't many doors so it made the job of finding the room much easier. He was about to open the door when a face popped out at him. The man-woman- err, thing that had long violet triangle tattoos under its eyes looked at him before recognizing him.

"Ah! So you're the Inuyasha that brother Suikotsu was talking about! OOOOO! And look at those ears! They are absolutely delicious looking. Come on in, come on in!" He opened the door wider for him to enter. "You need to meet with brothers Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. Follow me now. Oh, and by the way I am Jakotsu, another of the brothers of the Shichinintai. Here is the door and have fun working with us!"

Inuyasha stared after Jakotsu with a strange look. This person looks like a man, talks and dresses like a woman and even wears makeup! The door opened up suddenly and Inuyasha jumped. He saw another member stick his head out. This time it was one he knew.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, it's nice to see that hair of yours at a decent length."

"It is nice to see you too, Mr. Suikotsu. If you thought mine was ridiculous than you haven't seen anything! My brother's hair is almost at his knees and it was as thick as mine is."

"Come in then. We're waiting on the princess now. She never runs this late. Usually she is the one to unlock the studio doors. It leads me to wonder where in the world she is." Suikotsu opened the door wider to get Inuyasha through. He led Inuyasha through to another door and they went through to what looked to be a hardwood dance floor. He indicated for Inuyasha to sit down on one of the many couches that lined the side of the floor.

"So this girl, what is she like Mr. Suikotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't call me Mr., it makes me sound old. But she is the most caring person that I have ever known. She is kind and she had to have the happiest childhood ever with the way that she is always smiling. I don't think that you could have asked for a better business person when you came to us. The instant she heard your name she grabbed the papers straight out of my hand. It is almost like she knows you or something."

"Who knows? I have never met this girl in my life. Heck I can't keep up with anything current. I don't even know the employer of my employer's name!"

"You'll meet her soon enough." Just then the doors were thrown open and a girl ran in. She had long straight dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. "That is Sango. She is the best friend of-." He was interrupted by Sango.

"Suikotsu, she isn't here yet is she?"

"No Sango. You may kill her after the tour." Suikotsu told the hot and sweaty woman.

"There may not be a tour! I thought she already told you guys, but her grandfather is sick! He is going to have some surgery in the near future. But that is not going to keep me from killing her!" The door opened again, this time revealing Kagome. She was red faced and sweaty. She closed the door and headed over to the small group. Inuyasha hadn't had a good view of her but he had a chance to smell her. To him the girl smelled good, even under the sweat that was all over her. However it was a familiar smell. The instant he saw her he knew who she was. He hadn't seen her since they were both kids but he knew her.

He watched as they were talking. Kagome had rolled her eyes before curling her bottom lip up as she tried to blow her bangs away from her face. She glanced at him and did a double take. This time she looked at him fully and stared at him, her face holding an unbelieving look. She blinked before she spoke cutting off what Sango was saying.

"I-i-i-Inuyasha? Is it really you?" She asked. He growled a bit before biting his tongue.

"Keh! Who else would it be, bitch?" He bit back at her.

"Humph. Still and ignoramus after all these years Inuyasha? Please SIT down." She said noticing that he had the rosary that she had made for him when they were kids. Inuyasha immediately flopped to the floor, cursing at everything. 'Why now?' He thought, 'Now of all times! This is a nightmare!'

* * *

Author's Note:

So waddaya think? Please be honest! I really want to know. I apologize for taking so long with this story! But please review if you have something to say about it. I am definitely open to suggestions. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha! Please don't bug any authors about that.

Chapter 4

"No, no, no Kagome! You must go with the music and Inuyasha or else it doesn't work. What I am trying to do is put less of the memorizing of the dances onto you so that you can put more efforts into singing! All you have to do is trust Inuyasha to lead you and you'll do just fine!" Suikotsu admonished. He sighed; this had been a long day for those two. He didn't know the story behind their quarreling nor did he care. He watched as Kagome and Inuyasha were taking small sips of their water. Suikotsu eyed Kagome from the side and he noticed that she was looking a little on the too thin side. He gave in and allowed himself to let them off.

"All right you two. Kagome do your cool down and Inuyasha you stretch and do a little jogging around the room. After words both of you are free to go. It is almost 4:30." He went to the door and was about to go through when he said to Kagome, "Do your best to gain back the weight that you have lost Kagome, it wouldn't do for you to collapse on us." With her promise to eat more he left the room and headed down to his office where Bankotsu and Renkotsu were at the time. He knocked before entering and when permitted he came in quietly because they were at a meeting with someone.

"All I am saying is that you all owe me for this," the visitor said, a hint of malice added to his voice. "Kagome will not be allowed to do anything in private with that flea bag, got it?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you sir, but one of the reasons that I hired Inuyasha was to protect her from many things that are going to be a bad influence on her or something that could possibly harm her. That is including you as well."

"What makes you think that I need protection from that half breed?"

"No you misunderstood brother Bankotsu. What he means is to give our star protection from her soon to be ex-boyfriend or in other words, you Naraku."

* * *

Kagome finished doing her crunches and now moved to do her stretches. She eyed Inuyasha as he lazed around on the couches almost asleep. She shook her head at him before speaking aloud.

"You should stretch or something. When Suikotsu says to do something he means it, and if he finds out that you didn't do as he asked he is going to have you running before practice for a month regardless of how much running he has planned for us that day." Inuyasha eyed her lazily with one drooping eye.

"Are you finally done talking, bitch? Good 'cause listen, I am a half demon as you know I can't get tired nor will I get sore. Besides nothing that spiky throws at me will have much of a difference, it won't hurt me." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before standing up and finishing her stretches, unknowingly giving Inuyasha a good view of her butt and cleavage. Inuyasha turned his head away and closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink bonelessly into the couch that he was currently vacating.

"Ok, but don't you come crying to anyone but yourself tomorrow morning when he makes you run," Kagome warned. She glanced over at him after she finished putting her dance shoes away in her bag and putting her pink Birkenstocks on. She shook her head figuring that it was useless because he was so stubborn. She giggled at the absolutely tired Inu-hanyou before she snuck out of the room and up the stairs to the lobby. When she opened the door, she ran into a hard body, almost falling back down the stairs from the impact. However, the man caught her and prevented that from happening.

"Thank you," Kagome said and when she looked up she was surprised to see Inuyasha's older brother. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" He looked down his nose at her before replying.

"This Sesshomaru is here to pick up his lazy ass brother." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru before backing up to let him go down the stairs.

"That 'lazy ass brother' of yours is down the stairs to the right hallway and the door that says Studio 3 is the door to where he is lazing about and not doing as instructed, so he is going to be forced to run the stairs tomorrow by Suikotsu. If he finds out that is." Kagome glanced down the stairs and said goodbye to Sesshomaru's back since he was heading down those steps without a word of thanks.

"Hmph! Well ain't he polite," Kagome said to herself even though she knew that he heard her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey! I am so sorry that this took so long. I just had a case of writers block! And because of that this chapter was really short. So review or e-mail me if you have any ideas for me! Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter! Ciao!

Starr Stealer


End file.
